


Where Time Meets Space

by AubreyPosenEsquire



Series: Time and Space [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AubreyPosenEsquire/pseuds/AubreyPosenEsquire
Summary: In 2014 Beca Mitchell goes to sleep one night after a party and wakes up in 2019.Why is Stacie kissing Chloe? Why is Aubrey looking at her like she's in love with her? Why is their bed so damn big?Follow along as these questions are answered.UPDATED: 11-14-2020
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Stacie Conrad/Beca Mitchell/Aubrey Posen, Stacie Conrad/Aubrey Posen
Series: Time and Space [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930921
Comments: 38
Kudos: 169





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic written in years. Don't be too hard on me. 
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful Beta Jamie. Couldn't have done it without her.
> 
> Thanks to Psy456 for letting me play in this set up.
> 
> So…
> 
> I thought it was a good idea to split this timeline because I did a few things in the OG Time and Space universe I didn’t like after the fact. 
> 
> That was wrong. 
> 
> I have gone back and changed a few things, most notably 
> 
> \- Chloe’s family dynamic  
> \- Their kids names  
> \- Stacie’s family’s wealth
> 
> From here on out things should be consistent. 
> 
> Updated: 11-14-2020

Beca Mitchell knew three very important things before her eyes opened.

One, she was not dead. The jazz band currently pounding on the interior of her head made that abundantly clear.

Two, the bed she was currently laying in did not belong to her, or her girlfriend Chloe Beale.

Three, she was going to rain hell on the Treblemaker who gave her the pot brownie she ate last night. That thing had to have been laced with something for her to feel like this right now.

She managed to crack one eye open but the light was too bright and soon enough she shut it again. Somehow she felt an overwhelming sense of calm. Which just freaked her out more. She should not be this calm when she was waking up in a strange bed. 

Finally after a few more minutes passed she decided she had to at least open her eyes and sit up. Slowly she used all the power she had in her tiny body to get herself into a semi seated position on the bed.

‘This thing has to be like seven or eight feet wide’, she thought to herself as her eyes finally did open to see the bed she was in. The cream colored sheets and blanket were comfortable but didn’t help her figure out where she was or how she got there.

She looked down at herself to see she had on a simple blue t-shirt and a pair of sleep shorts. She didn’t recognize the outfit, but at least she wasn’t naked. She forced herself not to think of Chloe in the moment. A twinge of guilt mixed with the confusion for a moment when she thought of how she was going to explain why she was in a strange bed and not in her own room at the Bella house.

Slowly she inched her way toward the side of the bed and put her feet on the hardwood floor. She started to look around the room for clues to figure out just where the hell she was and why the hell she was there.

As she started to push herself off the bed she glanced up at the wall in front of her and froze.

On the wall of the unknown bedroom was a collection of photos, about two dozen in all. Photos of her, of Chloe, the other Bellas were in some photos but Aubrey and Stacie appeared in most.

Taking a deep breath, Beca pushed off of the bed and moved closer to the photos. The hair of the back of her neck stood up.

“What the fuck?” She whispered out loud to herself.

Her hand reached out toward a photo of her and Chloe both dressed in white with Aubrey and Stacie flanking them as Chloe dipped Beca for a kiss. She pulled her hand back afraid of what might happen if she touched it.

Her eyes jumped to another photo of the four of them together again at some beach somewhere. They were all in their bikinis with their arms wrapped around each other’s waists. There was no space between them, almost as if they were a single person.

Her eyes flashed to a photo at what looked like a reunion of the Bella’s. Everyone looked at the camera with grins on their faces. The faces looked familiar yet slightly different than how Beca remembered them from what felt like just hours before.

Next in line was one of Chloe with her older sister Abby and her younger brother Ben. Next her eyes moved to a photo of Stacie, Chloe and Aubrey doing the Chase’s Angels pose together, and another of her and Aubrey dancing together with Aubrey in what looked to be a very fancy wedding dress under twinkling lights.

As she stared at the photos there was a warm feeling that seemed well up in Beca’s chest, but there were no memories to go with the photos in front of her or the bed behind her.

Her head turned slowly as she heard voices from what sounded like downstairs. Those voices sounded familiar like Chloe’s voice followed by Stacie’s and then Aubrey’s.

“What the hell was in that brownie?” Beca inched toward the sounds of the voices she knew.

\----------

In the large living room of the home Stacie sat sideways on the couch with her long legs over Aubrey and Chloe’s laps. All three looked like they hadn’t been out of bed very long, no make up on, hair up and pajamas that matched Beca’s in style if not in color.

Beca inched toward the overlook to the living room, stopping in her tracks when she saw the three of them on the couch together. Beca’s mind spun as she gazed at the scene below. They looked like the Stacie, Aubrey and Chloe she knew but somehow older. And unmistakably all sporting wedding rings that caught Beca’s eye and the light at the same time.

“How much longer do you think Beca is going to sleep?” Stacie asked. “I am starving.”

“If she doesn’t get up soon, We’ll start it anyway.” Chloe’s left hand was slowly rubbing over Stacie’s calf as it rested on her lap. “She went pretty hard last night after we got back from dinner. Something about drinking before Bree cuts her off." She teased the woman sitting next to her.

“I didn’t tell her she couldn’t drink on tour.” Aubrey rolled her eyes. “But we both agreed it would be best if she didn’t drink excessively. She just likes to be dramatic.” 

The warmth and gentle teasing undercut any acid in her words. The tone of Aubrey’s voice made Beca tilt her head from her hiding place above them. Aubrey only used that warm teasing tone with Stacie. At least that was the world Beca knew.

“And you don’t want to play baby-sitter.” Stacie teased her. Their hands were joined in Stacie’s lap as Stacie’s other hand trailed lightly up and down Aubrey’s forearm.

“Beca usually is pretty easy to handle from a manager perspective. As long as she has enough sleep, food and time to cuddle one of us.” Aubrey pointed out. “And since I’ll be going with her, I can make sure she has what she needs.”

Tour? Cuddle one of us? Aubrey was her manager? Beca’s mind swam as she tried to process everything she was hearing. She was going on tour? How? Why? What? And Aubrey was her manager? The last thing Beca knew she was in law school. Whatever time or world or unknown place she was in, things were very different but somehow Beca thought they sounded pretty happy all told.

“I’m still annoyed Chloe and I can only get enough time off to go to the New York shows.” Stacie pouted before Aubrey leaned over to give her a kiss on her adorable pout.

Chloe just rubbed Stacie’s calf that rested still in her laps. “At least we get to see Bree and Beca off before they head to Europe. It would be worse if we had to say goodbye before they headed east.”

Stacie played with Aubrey’s fingers as she thought about what it would be like to go weeks without seeing either Aubrey or Beca. “I guess the New York shows will be fun.”

Beca watched the three of them, seeing the way they interacted. There was something deeper between these women than she was used to seeing or had experienced. But she still couldn’t place it. There was a little something in the back of her mind that she felt was trying to tell her something but so far it was too fuzzy to understand.

She inched forward just a little bit more to get a better view when the floorboard under her creaked and suddenly three pairs of eyes were on her.

“Morning sleepy head.” Chloe smiled up at her. It was the same smile Beca had seen almost every morning for the last three and a half years. And for a moment everything seemed like it was normal. Like wherever dream or hallucination this was, wasn’t so bad.

“Come and join us.” Chloe smiled at her. “Before Stacie and I go make us all a big breakfast.”

As Beca found herself walking down the stairs to the living room like she had done so a hundred times. She felt like she was walking towards something that would turn her world around from what she had always known. She felt drawn to the women on the couch, drawn to Chloe, like she was being pulled by a magnate.

Instead of squeezing between Chloe and the end of the couch she sat instead in a chair about a foot away from it. She didn’t trust herself to be too close to them. She worried what might happen if she was in reach.

“Cuddling with us is too good for you now?” Stacie raised an eyebrow.

“Do you want some Advil and Gatorade?” Aubrey looked at her with a mix of concern and curiosity. Usually hungover Beca wanted to cuddle more than sober Beca, though not as much as drunk Beca.

“Please.” Beca nodded at the offer, hoping that it would somehow transport her back to her and Stacie’s room at Bella House. “Just a bit of a headache." she said a bit shyly. For the moment it looked like Stacie and Chloe accepted the explanation.

Once Aubrey was off to get the medication and the drink for Beca, Stacie swung herself around to put her head in Chloe’s lap.

“Hey there.” Chloe moved her eyes off of Beca to look down at the brunette in her lap.

Beca’s eyes went wide as she watched as Chloe bent down, tucking some of her red hair behind her ear, to give Stacie a firm kiss on the lips. She felt anger boil up in her chest as she watched Stacie kissing Chloe like she did it every day. What world had she found herself in?

“Hey." Stacie’s voice was a bit breathless when they finally broke away from each other after a few minutes.

Aubrey returned and handed two tablets and an open bottle to Beca. She looked over at Chloe and Stacie on the couch like it was perfectly normal, which just served to make the knot in Beca’s belly tighten a little more.

“Tha-thanks.” She managed to get out as she took the pills and drank nearly half the bottle before holding it with both hands.

“My pleasure.” Aubrey sat between Chloe and the arm of the couch, reaching one hand down to play with Stacie’s dark hair while the other went around Chloe’s shoulders.

“We should get breakfast going.” Chloe suggested after her stomach rumbled.

“Ugh.” Stacie rolled off of Chloe and stood, holding her hand out to help the redhead up. “Come on babe, teamwork time.”

Beca slowly watched them leaving, holding on to the bottle a little bit tighter. There was a part of her that wanted to go after them and spin Chloe around and kiss her. A part of her that wanted to remind Chloe who she promised to love and be with, but there was another part of her who still wasn’t sure what the hell was going on.

“Are you alright this morning, Bec?” Aubrey patted the couch for Beca to move over and sat down next to her.

Beca set the drink down on a coaster on the coffee table before slowly making her way to sit next to Aubrey. Aubrey did have a habit of seeing through any sort of defense that Beca tried to put up.

After her graduation from Barden, Beca and Aubrey were able to be friends, mostly thanks to the Bellas’ group text and the weekly Skype sessions that Beca crashed between Chloe and Aubrey or was in the room for between Aubrey and Stacie. There were even times Beca would text Aubrey herself to get some advice on some non Bella related thing. But the way that Aubrey was looking at her now was the way she and Chloe looked at each other and Beca didn’t know what to do with that.

“I’m fine.” Beca finally managed to push the words past her lips. “Just a small headache." She added, though she could tell she wasn’t being believed.

“I don’t like the idea of being away from Chloe or Stacie for seven months either.” Aubrey brought her hand up to run through Beca’s hair. “But this tour is going to do a lot of great things for your career. Having it work to get a full seven days in a row off every sixth week should make it easier.”

Beca bit her lip, nodding. So she really was going on tour. And it sounded like she was the featured act by the way Aubrey was talking about it. There was a part of Beca who wondered if maybe this life wasn’t so bad after all. But it wasn’t her life. She somehow just landed in it.

“Chloe and Stacie will entertain themselves. And Skype us. And support each other. And send us photos that we are going to have to keep very well hidden on our phones. They are going to give the other what they need until the four of us are back together.” Aubrey smiled softly at the thought. “And you and I will be there together. You doing what you love, making music and working your ass off. And me, well my job is to manage that for you. To be your person and I’ve gotten pretty good at that.”

Beca felt a blush on her cheeks as she heard her friend and former captain say such sweet things about the relationships she apparently was in with her. She leaned against Aubrey’s frame, her eyes closing for a second as she let herself be held by someone who wasn’t Chloe. It felt oddly normal when Aubrey’s arm wrapped around her shoulder and a kiss was dropped on the top of her head.

“We should - er - get in the kitchen and see if the other two need help?” Beca didn’t want to dwell too much on herself, knowing there would be things she didn’t know that would tip her hand. She was sure if she told the other three the truth she would be locked up in the loony bin.

Aubrey offered Beca her hand to help her up. After just a slight hesitation Beca slipped her hand into Aubrey’s.

“Come on, let’s go see what kind of mischief our wives are getting up to.” Beca flight slightly dizzy at Aubrey’s words but she kept hold of her hand as they moved from the living room into the large kitchen.

Beca was impressed by the size of the kitchen they walked in. Double ovens, a large gas range, a big island that could fit all four of them for meals when the oak dining table to the right of the room wasn’t needed. It had great natural light. Beca wondered when her life became part of a Better Homes and Gardens photo shoot.

“Hey.” Chloe smiled at the pair. “Bacon is cooking, home fries have been started too. Do you want pancakes or waffles?”

“Waffles." Beca and Aubrey answered at the same time. The slight laugh that came out of Beca was genuine this time.

Beca slipped into one of the four seats at the island, watching Stacie working on the mix for the waffles now. The way she mixed everything together reminded Beca of the few times she watched Stacie work in the chemistry lab at Barden. As Aubrey slipped in beside her, she felt more comfortable than she had any right to feel right now.

“We do have something to figure out.” Stacie looked up from mixing the waffle batter. “Someone turns 29 in a couple weeks.” She looked over at Chloe with a wink and smile. “And that someone still hasn’t decided how big of a bash she wants.”

Chloe turned around from starting the potatoes. “I don’t think we need to go over the top. Maybe a weekend away since it’s right before Bec and Bree leave for the tour, something where the four of us can just soak up some sun and each other?”

Twenty-nine?! Beca suddenly felt the headache that was somehow dulling roar back to life. Chloe was twenty-four when she was from. Somehow she was nearly five years into the future, or an alternative reality, or maybe she was in a coma of some kind. Beca still hadn’t figured out just what happened to her.

“If that’s what you want I think the three of us can handle planning a romantic weekend for your birthday.” Aubrey was already starting to plan the bones of it, though she’d want a lot of input from Beca and Stacie.

“We did a big party for Bree last month. And it was amazing. Shot gunning beers with Aubrey’s dad and our siblings was a blast. But with you and Beca leaving soon and my work schedule and Stacie’s crazy lab schedule? What I want most of all is a couple of days without phone calls or thinking too hard or real life. Just me, and my three ladies.” Chloe looked at each and gave a warm smile.

“Then that is what you’re going to get.” Stacie moved from the waffle prep area to wrap Chloe up from behind.

“No cell phones." Aubrey confirmed. “Life won’t stop if we turn them off for three days with a couple of weeks of notice.” It was rare one of them didn’t need their phone on any given day.

“Now that sounds like a great birthday gift.” Chloe leaned back against Stacie while beaming.

Beca didn’t say anything but tried to look engaged in the conversation. She watched as Chloe worked on the home fries and Stacie the waffles, while Aubrey sat next to her sipping on a cup of coffee. There was a comfort that she just couldn’t explain but one that warmed her and kept her from running as far as she could from the house. She had to figure out what to do, to figure out some way back to her own time. She liked it here, which just scared her even more.

Beca excused herself to use the bathroom once breakfast was finished and slipped back to the bedroom upstairs. She needed a moment to try and catch her breath.

Walking over to the photo wall again she took a look at the two dozen or so photos.

Her eyes went back to the photo of her and Chloe dressed in white with Aubrey and Stacie grinning beside them. Chloe dipping her like the cheesiest of movies. She felt her heart ache because she didn’t know that moment. She had no idea how the suit she was wearing felt on her, or the warmth of the air around them, or what time of day it was. She was in a world where she married the love of her life, or one of them it seemed, and she couldn’t remember it at all.

She reached up to brush her finger over the frame when she felt a set of arms around her middle that she knew belonged to Chloe. For a moment she allowed herself to rest in them as Chloe’s chin rested on her shoulder.

“I love these photos too.” The redhead whispered and Beca could hear the smile in her voice. “Still can’t believe we ran off to city hall to skip planning a wedding. But I wouldn’t trade it for anything.”

“They are beautiful.” Beca managed to answer back.

This Chloe held Beca the way her Chloe always had. The same placement of her arms, the same feeling of Chloe’s front to her back. And it made Beca glad Aubrey had been the one to talk to her on the couch before. Because this Chloe was so very close to her Chloe and she still hadn’t settled the question inside of herself if she was allowed to kiss this Chloe, if she was allowed to be loved by her and love her. So distance was needed but not something Chloe ever allowed her for long.

Chloe pressed a soft kiss to Beca’s neck that caused a shiver to run through Beca like a lightning strike. “Are you ok today, Bec? You seem a little off your game?”

“Tired.” Beca answered, trying to keep herself relaxed in Chloe’s arms. She closed her eyes as Chloe’s hand moved down her own until Chloe’s hand covered her left.

“Beca?” Chloe’s voice filled with confusion. “Where are your wedding rings?”

“Shit.” Was all Beca could muster. “We should - er - talk about that.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read so far. 
> 
> This chapter should help color in some of the questions chapter 1 left you with.

Beca sat in the chair as Chloe, Aubrey and Stacie sat on the couch again. This time there was no cuddling shared between them. They all looked a bit shell shocked. Beca felt as though her own mind was betraying her.

“I’m sorry.” Stacie looked between Back, Chloe and Aubrey. “I feel like someone put acid in my coffee. You’re from when?”

Beca managed a small smile at Stacie’s use of humor to try and cope with the information that Beca just told them.

“When I went to bed last night it was November 21, 2014.” Beca told the group again. “And according to the three of you, today is May 19, 2019.”

“And her compass tattoo is gone." Chloe whispered from her place between the arm of the couch and Aubrey. She had her knees pulled to her chest while Aubrey had her arm around her shoulder. “I checked before we came back downstairs."

“Like never there, gone?” Stacie was trying to use her engineer brain to figure this all out but so far she was coming up with a lot of nothing.

“Never there gone.” Chloe confirmed.

“So time travel is possible?” Stacie whispered as her engineering focused mind started to try to figure out what this would do to current scientific research.

“This is insane.” Aubrey stood up and moved behind the couch so she could pace while she tried to settle her racing mind. “There has to be a reason for this that had nothing to do with time travel.”

“I don’t have wedding rings either.” Beca held her hand up. The rings she had on when she fell asleep at Bella House were there but there wasn’t an engagement or wedding ring or the hint of an impression. “All three of you do.”

Aubrey paused and pitched the bridge of her nose. “Our Beca might be there.” The ache in her voice that one of the three women she had vowed to spend the rest of her life with was somehow out of time made Beca’s own chest tighten.

“Well.” Stacie stood and walked over to her wife, holding on to her, kissing her temple. “I was her roommate. So at least she’ll have me to wake up to. As long as she doesn’t try to crawl in bed and touch my goodies. Twenty year old me only had eyes for you.” She gave her wife a mushy smile and a kiss to try and calm her down.

“She would go to my room.” Chloe spoke up after a few moments of thought. “I mean she usually did before class or on the weekends if we didn’t go to bed together the night before. At least younger me would be there for her to hold.” She did take some comfort in past her holding current Beca.

“I liked those moments." Beca whispered. “When I would crawl out of my bed and walk up to yours and get into your bed.” Beca and Chloe didn’t share a room full time but fairly often Beca would go to Chloe’s room since she was the one without a roommate. There was nothing she loved more than peeling the blankets of Chloe’s bed back to slip next to her. The redhead would always cuddle close even if she was sleeping, something Beca relished.

“Do you have any idea how you got here?” Aubrey broke away from her wife to sit on the couch next to Chloe, Stacie joining them a moment later. They were all looking at Beca for answers, hoping against all logic this was some sort of practical joke.

“No.” Beca shook her head. “It was a normal night. Chloe was with Ashley and Jessica at the movies because there was some rom-com I didn’t what to see. I went to a party, one of the Treblemakers paid me for some mixes with a pot brownie. I went back to Stace and my room, ate half and put my headphones on. Stacie was at the library trying to find a paper so I had the room to myself. When I woke up I was in the bed upstairs.”

The three older women shared a look but they didn’t have much to go forward with. It didn’t sound like a wild night by Bella standards.

“What did you - we I guess - do last night?” Beca looked up at them.

Chloe leaned against Aubrey, feeling more drained than a Sunday should allow. “We all spent the day around the pool, some floating, some reading. We went to dinner at a little Italian place that we all love.” She smiled to herself as she thought about how Beca always pulled her chair out for her. “Then we came back here, we all had a few drinks and then spent some time in bed together before going to sleep.”

Beca felt her cheeks flush at the mention of them all spending time in bed together. She used her left thumb to rub the middle of her right hand to try and not blush even deeper. The idea the four of them did anything together was going a long way to make her cheeks do a wonderful tomato impression.

“Oh yeah.” Stacie winked at her. “Back in 2014 we were only sleeping with one person each. Well, things changed a while ago on that front.”

Beca snorted. “When did that change?” Her voice came out a bit higher than she wanted.

“About 18 months ago." Chloe’s hand laced with Aubrey’s as she explained. “It wasn’t so much planned and we managed to date each other without figuring it out for a while and everything came to a head after a night out and a few extra drinks at home.”

“That was a really good night.” Stacie smiled over at Chloe and Aubrey who couldn’t help return a smile.

“How? I mean how do we go from married, right we’re two married couples judging by the rings unless they aren’t real, to four people together like this?” Beca just couldn’t wrap her head around it.

“Maybe we should start from your time and go forward?” Aubrey offered. “There is a lot that you’re missing that explains all of this.”

Stacie got up and headed towards the kitchen.

“Where are you going?" Chloe asked.

“Oh we’re not doing this without drinks.” Stacie called back.

After a few minutes she came back with a drink for each of them. Aubrey and Beca got whiskey while she and Chloe each got gin and tonics. She usually was the house bartender so she was glad to be able to lend her services here.

Once everyone had a drink in their hand and the first sip had been taken all around, the mood in the room shifted a bit. Each of them looked a bit more relaxed as the alcohol started to undo the knot in each of their bellies.

“We went home to Portland the next Christmas. December 2014.” Chloe started after a few sips. “We’d already done that the year before but this time we went up to Seattle too.” She needed Beca to know about this even if it wasn’t directly related to why the four of them were together.

Beca had never taken anyone home to Seattle before. Though it didn’t surprise her that the first person she ever would, would be Chloe.

“Did we go see my mom." Beca asked.

“We did. She and I spent hours looking at photo books that you rolled your eyes at but that I loved.” Chloe smiled at her. 

“My senior year so far has been kind of a cluster. But I am glad we got to do that." Beca sighed. Taking someone home had never been her plan but she was glad Chloe went with her..

“You were so stressed already by November.” Chloe whispered. “Looking back on it now, I wish I would have said something. Focused on helping you instead of thinking about Worlds all year.”

“Coming to the retreat and you two fighting it out was a good idea. You both needed it to be honest.” Aubrey wrapped her arm around Chloe’s shoulders to give her a place to lean.

“We had a fight at your camp?” Beca questioned Aubrey. While attending the University of Georgia law school, Aubrey had a part time job at retreat for companies to send employees to build cohesion.

“Before Worlds.” Chloe confirmed. “You were doing the internship but not telling me, which I think you’re currently doing to past me.”

Beca squirmed a little in her chair. She hated herself for not telling Chloe about that but she was so wrapped with the Bella’s that Beca didn’t dare do something that she thought would make Chloe think she was less than 100% committed.

“I was so focused on Worlds and trying to figure out what to do with my life and if I could graduate that I wasn’t supportive enough. And things boiled over.” Chloe looked away.

“The whole group went to the retreat. Except Chloe never told us where we were going and Bree didn’t give me a heads up.” Stacie looked over at the pair. “Imagine my shock when we get off the bus and Bree is standing there in her cute little outdoors woman outfit and tells us all to get in line and I don’t even get a kiss.” She pouted, still annoyed a little bit years later.

Beca had to admit the idea of Stacie and the rest of the Bella’s getting off the bus to come face to face with Aubrey when Stacie had no idea she’d get to see her girlfriend was a pretty funny one.

“I had to treat all of the Bella’s the same to be able to do my job. You all were a little bit lost.” Aubrey reminded her with a kiss. “And I let you use my cabin for a shower after the mud pit, so you did get special treatment.” She reminded her of that but didn’t go into details with younger Beca looking at them with that smirk.

“But yeah." Chloe rolled her eyes playfully but there was so much love in her eyes for the other two it lost any effect. “We were able to find our sound again and get back on track.”

“Did we win Worlds?” Beca questioned. She didn’t care about the movies she had been forced to watch. She wanted all the answers.

“Naturally.” Aubrey’s face lit up as she explained the move of having past Bella’s join them on stage.

“We kicked German ass.” Stacie said proudly. “It was pretty great to go to Europe. I even got Bree to smoke a joint.”

“Really?” Beca smirked.

Aubrey hid a bit behind her drink but nodded to confirm it. “Stacie managed to score some and we smoked it on the hotel balcony. When in Rome. Or well Amsterdam.”

“I can’t believe I missed high Aubrey Posen.” Beca almost pouted.

“She mostly just laid in my bed and cuddled with me. We made out a little. It just chilled her way out.” Stacie explained, leaning over to kiss her wife’s cheek. “I keep trying to get her to try some other options via my wonderful baking skills.”

“It’s not something I ever thought I’d do.” Aubrey smiled over at Stacie before back to Beca. “But I’ve said that a lot when it comes to Stacie’s ideas. And so far she hasn’t let me down yet.”

Stacie’s cheeks turned a little pink as she leaned in for a brief kiss. “Thanks, babe.”

“What happened after Worlds?” Beca needed to know since that seemed to be the biggest bit of missing information to how they all ended up here.

Chloe smiled as she thought of their start out here in LA. “I got a few jobs working on mostly music videos as a choreographer. Bree had just finished UGA law school and had an internship lined up, Stacie started a biomedical engineering Ph.D program at Caltech and you were working with the LA branch of BFD Records. So we decided to pool our money and get a nicer two bedroom place all together than we could have afforded separately.”

“I loved that place." Stacie smiled fondly. “We had so many late nights of take out and dance parties.Chloe, you and Aubrey coming home from work and telling me about your days.”

“It was a pretty great place, two bedrooms, a big open living room and kitchen, a small outdoor space." Aubrey said with fondness in her tone.

“It sounds too good to be true.” Beca thought about how they were talking about events that would happen less than nine months from when she was in her timeline. “All of it. Moving to LA, winning Worlds, whatever we all are.”

“It felt like a dream.” Chloe admitted. “Living with the three people I love most in the world? Finally deciding what I want to be when I grew up? Watching Bree and you and Stacie do your jobs and find your sea legs? It has been amazing.”

“We would each take turns doing dinner, you even got pretty good at a few things." Stacie told Beca.

“I am not a bad cook.” Beca protested. “I just don’t like to clean up. Or prepare. Or think too hard about it.” She could cook but it was far from her passion in life. So far.

“It was nice though.” Chloe smiled. “We didn’t make a ton of money when we were there but we had enough that we would double date twice a month. Go somewhere really nice. And we all were there for each other. If I was late getting home I knew Bree and Stacie would take care of you. If Stacie was stuck at the lab then you and I took care of Bree. Whatever combination there was always someone else to be with when we needed. We just formed a little unit. It just became second nature.”

“It sounds really nice.” Beca took another sip from her glass. Between the warm feeling in her chest just because she was around these three, the alcohol and how truly nice it all felt, Beca was feeling a warm calm settling over her. “What happened next? I mean we moved and we’re married so things advanced?”

“Tell her how she proposed. I love that story.” Aubrey set her empty glass down on the coffee table on top of a coaster.

“I proposed?” Beca had always thought Chloe would be the one to do it if either of them did.

“You did.” Chloe’s face lit up at the memory. “March 22, 2016. It was not what you had planned that morning but I am really glad you did it.”

“Wait, I just blurted it out?” Beca raised an eyebrow. She didn’t think she would be the kind to just pop the question without running it past at least Aubrey first.

“I was getting ready for work. I came back into the bedroom in a pair of pants and a bra to do my make up at the little table we had in our room.” Chloe still remembered the sleepy smile Beca gave her when she walked into the room. “I had just about finished my makeup and turned to you to ask what you thought. You just smiled at me and whispered, “I love you. Marry me?” and well I started crying and you got a little freaked out. But then I launched myself at you and kissed you like crazy. You and I skipped workk and we went ring shopping.” She held her hand up so Beca could see the engagement ring she picked out.

“I love you. Marry me?” Beca repeated the words she had used to pull the woman of her dreams into wedded bliss. The idea that she had managed to land Chloe Beale made Beca want to fist pump but she kept her hands on her glass for the time being.

“Simple yet very effective.” Chloe looked over at Beca. “You took my breath away with those five words.”

“You told us that night.” Stacie smiled over at Beca. “We went to dinner, all four of us, and you two were so damn cute. Chloe told the waiter about it and you scored free drinks for us all.”

“That’s my girl.” Beca blushed once the words left her mouth. “I mean I guess older me’s girl? Assuming this is all the same timeline and all the things in your past are meant to happen in my future?” Thinking about that part of it gave her a headache.

“I’m still your girl.” Chloe blushed a little bit. “Stace and Bree become your girls too.”

“Yeah, so how did that happen?” Beca needed to know how two plus two made four.

“Bree and I got married May 1, 2017. You were my best dude and Chlo was Bree’s matron of honor. It was a beautiful, big southern wedding.” Stacie looked at Aubrey like she hung the stars in the sky. “We all should have figured out something was different about the four of us after we got back from our honeymoon and the four of us all started to look at bigger houses, houses big enough for four adults to share not two.”

“You, Chloe and I had all moved up at work. Stacie was doing well at school. We were ready to move out of the apartment and find a house.” Aubrey held Chloe’s hand in one and Stacie’s in the other. “It just never crossed our minds that we shouldn’t still all live together. Even if we were now two married couples, we were a unit.”

“We were also stupidly in love with each other." Stacie added. “Even if we didn’t know what would come next.”

“The dam broke that October.” Chloe looked over at Aubrey and Stacie with affection written all over her face.

“We came home from dinner and Stacie made some drinks.” Aubrey looked at Chloe with love written all over her face.

“I am the best bartender in the family.” Stacie said with pride.

“We started talking about college, about Bree and my time at Barden before the two of you.” Chloe laughed at how different things had been before Stacie and Beca walked into their lives. “Bree and I both ended up admitting to having crushes on each other at different times. You and Stacie both said you understood falling for your best friend.”

“You and me." Stacie said to Beca, “told them to kiss. Like nearly at the same time. Like we were both tinderboxes and Aubrey and Chloe were the sparks. I swear the room was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop. We all just looked at each other trying to make sure. And slowly we all sort of nodded at each other.”

“I slipped my hand in Bree’s hair and tugged her into a kiss, a really great kiss.” Chloe looked almost shy at the thought of it.

“It was not a short kiss.” Aubrey turned her head to kiss Chloe’s temple. “It felt hours before we pulled back. Stacie and you were sitting together by the time we did. Kissing each other like it was the most natural thing in the world. And watching it, it looked like it was.”

“I stood up after watching the two of you for a few minutes.” Chloe explained. “And the four of us went to bed, together. It was unlike anything I’d experienced before but it felt so utterly and completely right.” She had lived this life and had been there when it happened. She took part in it when it happened and yet telling younger Beca what happened made her blush. Not out of shame but out of how wonderful it had all been.

“And we still go to bed together. Still haven’t stopped choosing each other every night.” Aubrey whispered.

Beca breathed out slowly as the words hit her. She married Chloe, she watched two of their very best friends marry each other. And then the four of them became something more, something unique to them.

“This is a lot.” Beca couldn’t lie to them. “I mean the LA part before Chloe and I got engaged is already blowing my mind. But getting married? You two getting married? The four of us? It’s a lot.” She brought her knees to her chest on the chair, looping her arms around them.

“It is.” Chloe couldn’t deny that. “But we’re happy. I married the woman of my dreams and somewhere along the way I found two more people to love and honor and cherish too. And the three of you are the very best part of my life. I always knew I’d fall in love but I never thought I would do it three times and have it be ok.”

“I didn’t mean it’s wrong.” Beca looked at the three of them on the couch. “I never wanted to go to Barden. And once I was at Barden I never wanted friends. And once I had the Bellas it was meant to only be for that year. And then I fell in love with you. And it took me a really long time to trust it. To trust that what I felt for you wasn’t a trick I was playing on myself.” She laid back against the chair. “And now, now I found out I didn’t just give my heart away once, I did it three times. And I’m living this dream life and somehow having a tour? And Aubrey is my manager? Yesterday I was so stressed and today I wake up with everything I ever dreamed of. I feel like any moment I am going to wake up and it’s all going to be taken away again.”

Chloe moved off of the couch and stood in front of Beca, arms open. For once Beca didn’t protest someone wanting to hug her. Not when it was Chloe. Not after all of this. She wrapped her arms around Chloe’s middle as Chloe’s arms wrapped around her shoulders. A hug that had happened a million times over the last three years of knowing the redhead.

“I’ve got you.” Chloe rested her head against Beca’s as she held on tightly to her little DJ.

Aubrey and Stacie shared glances before slowly moving from the couch. Aubrey stepped behind Beca and carefully wrapped her and Chloe up while Stacie moved to Beca’s right side to join it.

Beca was as surprised as any of them that she didn’t stiffen at the contact. If anything it made her feel safe, warm, loved. She relaxed back against Aubrey as she felt three heads resting against her own.

“We should move this to the bedroom.” Stacie lifted her head up a little.

“Stace, might be a little or way early for that.” Beca laughed at her friend’s - lover she guessed - antics.

“I didn’t mean for sex. Though I’m glad you said early and didn’t count it out entirely. I mean we all need a little TLC. What better way to take care of each other than laying in the big bed and talking and cuddling when one of us is having a rough day. And this is like the mother of rough days." Stacie explained herself.

Chloe and Aubrey looked to Beca to see if she was comfortable with it. When she nodded, they all headed to the stairs.

Beca was pleased to know the large bed in the master bedroom fit the four of them comfortably. She sighed as Chloe held her from behind while Stacie did the same to Aubrey, the two couples facing each other. It didn’t feel awkward which in turn made Beca think a little bit too much about feelings she might have been suppressing for these two back in 2014.

“Don’t think so hard. You might hurt yourself.” Stacie looked over Aubrey’s shoulder.

“Sorry.” Beca shifted back a bit into Chloe’s arms. “I was thinking about us back when I’m from. You and I shared a room and a lot of late nights when I wasn’t with Chlo. But you never hit on me. Even before you and Bree were together. And you hit on everyone.”

“I hit on a lot of people.” Stacie agreed. “With you, I knew if I did any major flirting it would make you uncomfortable in a way that would end up hurting our chances to be friends. And I didn’t want that.”

Beca smiled back at Stacie. “We made good roommates. And I guess we built on that. A lot it seems.”

“It makes sense when you think about it.” Stacie looked down at her wife before over to Chloe and then finally back to Beca. “I wouldn’t trust Bree with just anyone else. And you wouldn’t trust Chloe with just anyone else. And visa versa. If we were going to do something like we did, well the others would have to be people I trusted. And who trusted me. You two love Bree like I love Bree. And that can only be beautiful in my eyes.”

Aubrey turned a bit in her wife’s arms, bringing a hand up to Stacie’s cheek she kissed her. A smile on both women’s slips as Aubrey rolled back. “You really are a romantic at heart.”

Beca felt her face warm at the thought of Stacie trusting her with Aubrey. Beca had grown to respect her former captain more than she ever thought possible at their first meeting. And the closer they got to each other the more they noticed they had in common so becoming protective of each other didn’t feel all that odd for Beca. But love like Stacie was talking about? She had only ever felt that for Chloe. Right?

“You always have had this giant heart." Chloe said from behind Beca. She wanted to press a kiss to the back of her neck but didn’t want to press her luck. “Now you just share that heart with Stace and Bree too.”

“It works.” Aubrey looked over Beca. She and Beca had spent countless hours over the last 3 months planning Beca’s first solo tour. She had learned how to read just about every tell she had. “You and I have never lacked for emotion in our relationship. First it was over control of the music for the Bellas and then we found a wonderful friendship. And then we found more.”

“More.” The word rolled around in Beca’s mouth. This was all more than she ever thought would happen. “You said something about being my manager too, right? I mean how did I end up with a solo career? It feels so far away from producing.”

“I am your manager, yes.” Aubrey had been feeling less and less like working with wildly famous people and helping them divorce or marry or work out contacts was her life’s calling so when Beca needed a manager they agreed it would be a perfect fit. “The Bellas did a USO tour between Stacie and my honeymoon and when the four of us became official. DJ Khaled offered you, the one and only Beca Mitchell, a spot as his opening act.”

“Me?” Beca’s eyes widened. “Why not the Bellas? I mean we were always better together than not.”

“One of the record label guys had a thing for you after he let you play with some mixing equipment and you blew his mind.” Stacie winked. “It was funny as hell to watch him flirt with you and not know you were already married. You had to get your rings resized after they slipped off one too many times. They weren’t ready before we left so you weren’t wearing them.”

“It was only kind of funny." Chloe interjected.

“It was a break you couldn’t turn down.” Aubrey reached her hand over to rest it over Beca’s. “A few months on the road with DJ Khaled and a very successful first album really did some amazing things for your career.”

“We were all very proud.” Chloe chanced pressing her forehead to Beca’s shoulder. Beca just snuggled back into her arms a little deeper.

“About six months ago you fired your third manager because they couldn’t figure out how not to over commit you.” Aubrey still didn’t think it was all that hard to plan out Beca’s day in a way that made it possible for her to eat three separate times and get some rest along the way. It helped that she was the one there to make sure Beca ate, rested and didn’t overwork herself. “We had a family meeting and the idea of me managing you came up.”

“That would be my suggestion. You thanked me for it. Twice that night and another three times over the next day.” Stacie winked over her shoulder at Beca who blushed but who no longer looked modified at the thought.

“I quit the firm I was working at, handled the logistic side of becoming your manager and things have been going well since.” Aubrey explained.

“I guess your bossy side can be used for good and not just evil.” Beca cracked a smile as she allowed Aubrey’s fingers to slip between her own. Holding hands with Aubrey made that dull warm feeling in her chest come back to life. In a way that just made Beca ache to know every detail she should know.

“It works for us. You get to focus mostly on the music, sometimes your own, sometimes for other people. I handle the contacts and the planning your days and we come together when it’s tour related or it’s something I need you to decide.” Aubrey was very proud of how their partnership had grown over the years.

“And because we’re together you care about me more than as a paycheck.” Beca had learned enough from her internship to know that wasn’t always the case.

“Something that helps keep all of us happy.” Chloe gave a happy smile. “Stacie and I know you’re in good hands.”

“Bree has the best hands. Yours are exceptional too.” Stacie chuckled.

“I just can’t believe it takes three Bella captains to keep the Hunter happy.” Beca thought she’d try her hand at teasing Stacie back.

“Good one.” Stacie held her hand up for a high-five. Beca gave her the high-five she was looking for before slipping her hand back under Aubrey’s. “And yes, he has his hands full with all three of you. But he wouldn’t have it any other way. Not when there is this much hot in one bed.”

“You have to do this seven month tour to satisfy your contact and then you and I have talked about starting our own smaller label.” Aubrey explained with a smile. 

The longer Beca was in this time the more comfortable everything felt. She was struggling to understand if this was an effect of being here, if it was because she already knew and loved these women or just a desire to slip into a life that had so much going for it. If she had no way back to the life she knew, she could be happy here. But for now she just focused on the moment. Long term plans could wait.

“How does it work?” Beca finally got up the nerve to talk about the more private aspects of the four of them. “I mean it can’t be an orgy every night. I know us, we all like sleep. Even if Chlo thinks 7 am is a great time to get out of bed when she doesn’t have to until 8:30 am.”

“Not all of us are night owls with a coffee habit that would put most horses into a coma.” Chloe tickled her a little, just enough to get Beca squirming against her.

“Uncle. Uncle.” Beca laughed. She was super ticklish and guarded that secret with all she could.

“It works like this." Chloe breathed out once Beca had settled back against her. “The four of us together.”

“Even though we’re two couples together?” Beca asked.

“We aren’t really two couples anymore." Aubrey clarified. “Yes, Stacie is my wife and I love her like she put the stars in the sky. But I love you and Chloe like that too. It’s not like a wife swap.”

“It’s just our life, Bec. I don’t ever think, “I want Beca or Chloe to go away so I can be alone with Bree because this isn’t working”. There are times where we do different things. Sometimes I take Bree to her favorite French place that I know she loves because she can order for me. Sometimes you take Chloe to the zoo and let her tell you about all the animals. We didn’t forget who we married. But it’s a mix of all of us now. So sometimes it’s Chloe and Bree going to see musicals and you and I going to shoot pool and then all of us having dinner together.” Stacie explained.

“Like you and I getting sushi and Stacie and Chloe going to get Mexican.” Aubrey added. “And then all of us meet up again for ice cream and a walk by the ocean.”

“We’re all in this together." Chloe’s voice held such love in it that all Beca could do was believe it. “If we need time by ourselves or with one of the others, we just sort of just figure it out. We don’t have like set date nights or rules about who can do what with whom. We just slipped into being in love with each other.”

“Let me put it to you this way, Bec." Stacie looked over Aubrey’s shoulder at the shortest of the four of them, “If I come home late because I was in the lab trying to figure out the mysteries of the universe and I see you, Chloe and Aubrey in this bed naked and wrapped up together. All of you asleep after what could only be super hot sex? My mind doesn’t think, “damn it they were together and I feel left out or I wish it was just me and Bree again." it is more like, “damn I love coming home to the sight of the women I love, loving each other”.”

Beca tried to process all of this. She bit her bottom lip, chewing it just a bit as she thought it all over.

“This had nothing to do with you not being enough for me." Chloe whispered in her ear. “Or Stacie and the Hunter needing more than Bree. We all fell in love with each other. It’s not what most story books would call normal but when have the four of us ever been?”

Beca closed her eyes as she thought about what it must be like to love these three exceptional women at the same time. She thought of how holding each of them must feel like, or to be held by each since she often wanted to be the little spoon. How safe it must feel to have a bed with the people she trusted most in it with her.

“We have plenty of sex." Aubrey played with Beca’s fingers as she spoke. “It’s great sex too. But it’s a small part of why this all works. It works because we’re in harmony with each other. I know what you need in any given moment, I know what Chloe needs, I know what Stacie needs. And it’s like it’s built into my very genome to be in tune with you three.”

“It sounds too good to be true." Beca watched her and Aubrey’s fingers. “Like we shouldn’t be allowed to be this happy.”

“We’re all consenting adults. Legally married to one person each. Nothing against the rules if we’re all on the same page. It’s not like we’re open to the world. If one of us went to a club and made out with a random person? Oh there would be so much shit hitting a multitude of fans.” Stacie shuddered as she thought about how bad that fall out would be.

“Stacie is still a flirt, Chloe too, but the only people allowed in this bed are currently in this bed." Aubrey’s tone left no room for question there.

“Oh no, you don’t get to sit out the flirt category." Stacie protested.

“I am not nearly as natural at it as you and Chloe.” Aubrey rolled her eyes.

“Nope." Stacie chuckled. “But when you put your mind to it? Oh baby you know how to take control.”

“Aubrey? Take control? I could be knocked over with a feather.” Beca smirked just a little. She couldn’t help being sarcastic for long, not even with the shock of what time and place she was in.

Stacie laughed, winking at her. “There is the Beca we know and love.”

“I will have you know that my ability to take control has become something you are rather enamored with.” Aubrey wanted to lean over and kiss her but instead just held her hand a little tighter.

“She means it totally turns you on now." Chloe teased.

Beca’s cheeks flushed a little. “It wasn’t the total worst freshman year. Though we were at each other’s throats so much I am pretty sure I blocked out why I couldn’t take my eyes off of you when you yelled.”

“Not the first time you’ve admitted you like pushing me to my limits to get a reaction.” Aubrey’s eyes sparked knowing just how much Beca liked it.

Beca felt herself laugh at the comments. “I’m glad, if I was going to be pushed forward in time or whatever the hell has happened, that I ended up here.”

“We’re glad too.” Stacie held herself back from leaning over Aubrey’s shoulder for a kiss.

“I am worried about the current you in the past though." Chloe whispered.

“She’ll - I’ll - she’ll be ok." Beca reassured her. “At least the me that you all know will have a lay of the land. Once she stops freaking she might just find Chloe and convince her to cuddle for the day or something.”

“Undergrad Chloe was really great at playing hooky from everything and cuddling you." Chloe agreed.

“You still know how to do it pretty well. The cuddling I mean. Playing hooky from Chem 205 and like real work and stuff has to be different.” Beca made a face at the idea of real life adult stuff.

“I still play a little hooky now and then." Chloe assured her.

“Now I’m the last one left still in school." Stacie grumbled.

“All you have left is to finish your dissertation, then defend it. You’re like two to four months away from submitting for your defense. And you have a lawyer to help with preparing how to answer questions, Chloe can help you study and Beca is great at making you the best playlists to work to.” Aubrey turned around a little to look at Stacie.

“I love it when you remind me how smart we all are.” Stacie leaned in to kiss her wife. Her hand cupped Aubrey’s cheek while her teeth nipped just a little at her bottom lip.

“Why do I just get to make a playlist?” Beca grumbled.

“Because your stuff makes me focus like nothing else." Stacie answered. “Seriously Bec, you make me some mixes that get me in the zone. It’s six hours later and it feels like it’s been 20 minutes. I work the best on your playlists.”

“Oh.” There was more than just a hit of pride in Beca’s voice. “I will totally make you a crazy good playlist. Well, if I’m still here then?”

“One form of you or another will.” Stacie reached over to add her hand to Beca’s and Aubrey’s.

“We should take Beca to her home studio and let her check it out." Chloe suggested.

“Wait." Beca sat up, “I have a home studio and you haven’t shown it to me yet?” She pouted like a four year old who was told she couldn’t have a second cookie.

“Come on, we’ll show you to your studio.” Aubrey chuckled as she started to pull away from Stacie.

Beca was out of bed and nearly hopping from one foot to the other like a kid on Christmas morning in a second flat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a really fun ride so far. I've gotten some great messages and the reception to my little story has been great. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone for reading. 
> 
> The song that is used is Perfect/Can't help falling in love by Joey Stamper.

The basement of the home had two functions. One side had a large projector screen and three large couches and a small bar. The other side was Beca’s home studio, a place for her to work away from the label when she needed it. A place where at 10 pm when she was in bed and an idea hit, she could make her way down and fiddle with it until one of her loves brought her back upstairs. 

Aubrey opened the door between the entrainment side and the studio and hit the lights on. 

As Beca looked around the home studio, her heart started to beat faster, her palms started to sweat. It was everything she could have dreamed of all in one room. It was like waking up on Christmas as a kid and having everything you asked Santa for right in front of you. 

“This is mine?” Beca’s voice filled with wonder as her eyes moved over the desk with equipment on it. She saw the professional style padding on the walls, the area where a booth was set up to record vocals. There was a couch she pictured herself laying on while trying to figure out her next move with a song or how to stitch two parts together. There was a piano against the wall that had the door on it, a couple of guitars beside it. 

“This is yours." Chloe replied. Her hand reached out to Beca’s back. She rubbed it comfortingly as she watched her soak this all in. 

“When you work from home this is where you usually spend your time. We do have an office upstairs with four desks you do more of the paperwork side of your job at.” Aubrey smiled at the pure wonder that was on Beca’s face.

“Sometimes we have to drag you upstairs for dinner. Whatever means needed are used." Stacie teased. 

Beca could understand why. She could see herself never wanting to leave this room once she found her groove. She wasn’t in any sort of groove as she stood here and already didn’t want to leave it. She walked over to the equipment on a large desk and ran her fingers lightly over the buttons. She was sure there were advancements in the years between where she was and now. She wanted to know each and every thing this equipment could do but she also knew playing with older Beca’s work could turn out to be a disaster if she messed it up. 

“Do you want to hear one of your personal projects?” Aubrey knew how to access the projects that Beca worked on. 

“Really?” Beca’s eyes flashed with joy at the thought of hearing what she was doing now. 

Aubrey sat down in front of the iMac. In a few moments she had a recording program open, Beca was almost bouncing up and down behind her in excitement. Aubrey’s eyes scanned over the files, trying to find the right song. Finding the file that she was looking for, Aubrey turned her head back to the other three in the room. 

“This was recorded about two weeks ago.” Aubrey hit the button to play the recording back. 

Beca closed her eyes as she heard her own voice accompanied by a piano. She was happy to hear that it was stronger in this recording than she had ever heard it before. 

/“I found a love for me / Darling, just dive right in / And follow my lead / I found a girl, beautiful and sweet / I never knew you were that someone waiting for me / ’Cause wise men say / Only fools rush in/

Beca felt her breath catch as she heard Aubrey, Chloe and Stacie’s voices joining her own. They all blended so well into each other without losing what was best about each of their own voices. 

/But we were just kids when we fell in love / Not knowing what it was / I will not give you up this time/

There was so much love in their voices that Beca opened her eyes enough to move back to take a seat on the couch. She used music to explain the things she couldn’t with her own words. She knew her own voice - even this more powerful and polished version of her voice - and there was no mistaking what she heard. And this was a giant love letter to all three of the others.

Stacie, Chloe and Aubrey shared a look at each other. Chloe was the first to move towards Beca but the others followed half a heartbeat later. Beca was glad to feel the others around her even if her eyes stayed closed as the music went on.

/Baby, I’m dancing in the dark / With you between my arms / Barefoot on the grass / Listening to our favorite song / I have faith in what I see / Now I know I have met an angel in person / And she looks perfect / I don’t deserve this / But I can’t help falling in love with you/

“Yeah." Beca said as the song ended. “I’m in love with the three of you. My voice doesn’t lie.” She gave a weak smile as her eyes opened to look to Chloe on her right and Aubrey and Stacie to her left. 

“We could have explained it all day but I thought maybe hearing yourself say it would do the best to convince you it all works." Aubrey said. 

“If I never go back to my time it might take time to figure this all out for me. But if I do, if I remember any of this it’s going to be a bitch not to crawl into Stacie’s bed when I wake up.” Beca leaned into her as Chloe cuddled against her right side. Stacie reached her arm over to rub between Beca’s shoulders. 

“Hands off. For now.” Stacie rested her head against Aubrey’s shoulder. “Our time will come. You can’t rush these things or who knows what effect it might have. And if you do stay around I am going to have to switch to physics to figure out how all of this worked.”

There was an odd feeling in Beca’s chest at the idea that she might not be here for long. Her brain and her heart wrestled with the idea of going back to 2014, both having their own pros and cons of what was best. 

“Do you want to go do something mindless?” Chloe asked Beca. 

“Yeah, I kind of need a break from the idea of all of this." Beca replied. 

“Why don’t we go grab some lunch and go to the back deck and eat? Maybe hit the pool afterward?” Stacie suggested. 

“That would be nice." Beca agreed. The overwhelming feeling of needing to do something normal was starting to sink into her bones. 

“I think I have everything for BLT’s upstairs." Aubrey shut down the equipment, making sure everything was how it should be. She worked with Beca enough to know how particular she was about her recording and mixing equipment. 

The backyard had enough room for a pool, hot tub, a nice size bit of green grass and a back deck the four used often to enjoy LA’s nice weather. 

“Whoa." Beca said as she stepped outside with her plate full with a BLT and chips. “Who is the grill master?” She gestured to a large gas grill that took up one corner. 

“All Stacie." Chloe giggled. “She is pretty great on it too.”

“Thanks babe.” Stacie leaned down for a quick kiss for the compliment. 

Beca was becoming more comfortable watching the other three interact. She wasn’t sure she wanted to participate yet. No, scratch that, she knew she wasn’t really ready for anything more than hand holding or light cuddling. But it was a whole lot farther than she was when she woke up in a strange bed. 

“Anytime, Stace." Chloe winked at her as she took her seat. 

As the four sat around the round table, Beca leaned back in her chair, more relaxed than she had been all day. The umbrella over the table kept the harshness of the sun off of them while a slight breeze kept them comfortable. 

“Oh Chlo before I forget, your mom called last night while you were out for a run. I picked your phone up when I saw it was her. She wanted to talk to you about your dad’s birthday." Stacie said.

“Did she say what she wanted to talk about?” Chloe asked

“She wants to try to get the whole family together. Like everyone. Us, Abby and her boyfriend, Ben and his girlfriend." Stacie explained. 

“That is not going to be possible on our side unless we do something one of the rest weeks Bree built into Beca’s tour." Chloe sighed, she already knew the logistics of getting her parents and siblings in one place was hard but added their schedules made it that much harder. 

“Wait." Beca interjected. “Your family knows about us enough to have us all go?” She looked over at Chloe. 

“All of our families know." Aubrey said, as she sat back in her chair while she looked over at Chloe. “If you give me some options for dates I will see what works.”

“When we told my family my sister teased us so hard I thought she was going to break you and Aubrey. I started teasing her for being a “starving artist” and it all evened out.” Stacie giggled.

“Starving artist?” Beca asked. 

“She mostly works with people who are big on social media so a lot of hot girls in bikinis.”" Stacie said, she loved her older sister dearly so teasing each other was as natural as breathing.

“If you want to take photos of hot girls in bikinis you can just wait an hour." Beca was as surprised as any of them that she was the one that offered. 

“Bec, you can’t say things like that when I can’t kiss you or cop a feel." Stacie said with a pout. “It’s cruel and unusual punishment and I might need my lawyer to handle it.”

“Since Beca is not the government, your lawyer is sitting this one out." Aubrey answered with a wide smile. 

“Babe, you’re my wife. I thought I put in our vows you had to defend me until the bitter end?” Stacie’s pout grew even bigger. 

“I am sure I will find some way to make it up to you later." Aubrey said with a chuckle. “I’ve always managed to find a way back to your good side.”

“Both sides are my good side, I make it too easy for you." Stacie leaned over and gave Aubrey a kiss. 

Beca’s hand reached for Chloe’s as she watched what became a make out session between Aubrey and Stacie. Instead of looking away she kept her eyes on them, trying to figure out what watching that made her feel. 

“They are beautiful together, aren’t they?” Chloe looked from the pair over to Beca and back again. 

“I never watched them before. I mean I never saw them really do this in front of me, sober at least, and yeah they really are." Beca said before her eyes drifted over to Chloe. “It’s not that I don’t want to kiss you. Or even them honestly. It’s just hard to wrap my head around the promises I made to you back from when I’m from. Even if I’m in 2019, the person I promised myself to is back in 2014. And I don’t want to cheat on her even if you’re here.”

If it were possible for Chloe to fall more in love with Beca, those words would have sparked it. “You keep saying things that amazingly sweet and I am going to kiss you and then apologize to my younger self.”

“It doesn’t mean that I don’t want to. I just can’t figure out how to kiss you or them when yesterday afternoon in my head we were both at Barden laying on the quad and talking about what take-out to get since neither of us went home for Thanksgiving.” Beca’s cheeks turned red but even with Chloe’s remark she knew Chloe - Aubrey and Stacie for that matter - wouldn’t push her to do anything until and unless she was ready for it. 

Aubrey groaned when her phone went off. She pulled back from Stacie before seeing who it was. “I have to take this." She grumbled as she stood and walked away from the table. “Hey Theo, yeah I am heading up to my office, give me a second.” 

“Tour stuff." Stacie told Beca as she sat back. Her lips were slightly swollen after her little make out session with Aubrey, she lifted the back of her hand up to wipe the moisture away. “Enjoy lunch and a show?” She winked at Beca. 

“I like watching it a lot more than hearing it." Beca laughed. 

“You like participating a lot more than watching too. But that is a topic for another time." Stacie said before standing and collecting the plates from everyone. 

The three made their way inside and walked up from their lunch. Beca found it was pretty easy to slip in, drying the dishes Stacie washed before handing them to Chloe to put away. 

“Bree could be on the phone for five minutes or five hours. Why don’t we go put our suits on and she can join us when she’s done?” Chloe suggested. 

“Good plan. I swear Theo likes to keep Bree on the phone as some sort of punishment for getting Beca all of her weeks off." Stacie said, walking with Chloe and Beca to the master bedroom to change. 

“That dude sounds kind of like a dick then." Beca’s face scrunched up as she spoke. 

“He’s not all bad. But he and Aubrey needle each other because his job is to look out for the record label and her job is to look out for you." Chloe said. She didn’t like how hard Aubrey had to fight to get what Beca needed but she loved seeing her brilliant mind figure out how to do it. 

“Um, what am I going to wear in the pool?” Beca asked once they made it to the master bedroom. 

“An itsy bitsy teenie weenie yellow polka-dot bikini." Stacie said with all the seriousness she could muster. 

“Pretty sure you can wear your own clothes. 2019 you won’t mind, I’m sure.” Chloe started digging in one of the drawers before she pulled out a dark blue bikini that Beca should be fairly comfortable in. 

Beca disappeared into the bathroom to change. She’d seen Chloe naked a lot over the last few years and Stacie a fair bit too because of the room they shared but right now she wanted to try and keep her head on straight. Well, not straight per-say. 

“Hey." Stacie’s voice was soft as she reached out to Chloe. “Come here.” She opened her arms before closing them around Chloe. 

“This sucks." Chloe whispered against Stacie’s shoulder. “I’m trying to hold it together for Beca but this just sucks.” She gripped Stacie tightly, glad that they had a moment together. 

“It really does." Stacie whispered into Chloe’s hair. “My brain keeps trying to figure out how any of this is possible and so far I’m coming up empty. But we’re all together. Even if this is some form of mass mental breakdown. Even if our minds are broken right now they put us all together. And if that doesn’t show how stupid in love with each other we are, I don’t know what does.”

“I love you.” Chloe tilted her head up to give Stacie a kiss. Stacie just smiled against her lips, peaking her tongue out to swipe against Chloe’s bottom lip. 

“I love you, Chloe." Stacie bent her head down to nuzzle Chloe’s neck. 

“I love you too." Chloe whispered. 

“Now let’s get changed before Beca comes back in and finds out just how beautiful I am when I’m kissing somewhere other than Aubrey or your mouth.” Stacie’s eyes filled with a mixture of lust, love and mirth. 

“You are the worst." Chloe said before stealing one more quick kiss. 

She went into her drawer and found her green bikini, pulling off her shirt and sleep shorts to put it on. She really did love how good it looked with her red hair. 

“God, green and red makes you look like Christmas morning." Stacie damn near whimpered as she looked over Chloe. 

“You look like the best kind of sin in that." Chloe giggled as she watched Stacie tie the halter bikini top behind her neck. 

“I sin better out of it, which you very well know." Stacie turned when Beca came out of the bathroom in the bikini Chloe had given her. “Looking good, Becs.”

“Thanks.” Beca had spent a few moments braiding her hair. She needed a second to herself and figured Chloe and Stacie might need that too. 

“You said I had a compass tattoo." Beca said, looking at the compass tattoo on Stacie’s left shoulder. “Do we all have it or something?”

“We do." Stacie said, walking over to Beca, pulling her long hair out of the way and letting her see the details. It was the outside of an old school style compass. Instead of NESW for direction it had ACBS. There was a needle pointing to A with a thick line connecting A to C and then B. 

“They are almost identical but the needle and swirl are unique to each of us.." Chloe turned so Beca could see Chloe’s needle pointing to B while the line connected it to A and S. 

Beca reached her hand out to trace Stacie’s tattoo and then Chloe’s. Touching both of them in such an intimate way, for a tattoo that seemingly meant so much made Beca’s head swim a little. Her shoulder suddenly felt very naked without the ink the other three all sported. 

“They are beautiful." Beca whispered before taking a step back, her head shaking from side to side as she tried to clear it. 

“Come on, let’s go get wet." Stacie laughed at the red tinge Beca’s ears took on as she grabbed her hand, Chloe following right behind, as they headed to the pool. 

When Aubrey walked out in her bikini to join them it was early evening, she had a bottle of wine in one hand and outdoor safe plastic wine glasses in the other. 

“Hey babe, how bad was the call?” Stacie took the glasses and the bottle of wine so Aubrey could join them to the hot tub they migrated to when the sun was hidden by another house and the backyard cooled off. 

”Nothing like a few hours of reminding a record company we already signed a contract and we already agreed to some of the things they want to go over.” Aubrey poured a glass for each of them before settling back in her seat and putting the empty wine bottle outside of the hot tub. 

“I’m sorry I can’t help. I’d be so lost if I tried." Beca’s said with a bit of a wince at how useless she might be if she stayed in this time. 

“It’s nothing I’d have you help with anyway. This is squarely on my shoulders." Aubrey stopped herself from leaning over and kissing Beca by reaching through the water and taking her hand instead. “I may have left my phone in the house, though. All the way up in the office.”

“Even you have your limits." Stacie said as her free hand slipped to Aubrey’s thigh. 

“I’m really lucky to have you." Beca said sincerely. 

“Yes, you are." Aubrey answered with a laugh. “Even if I am very well compensated for my talents.”

“How bad did I get screwed on your compensation?” Beca asked. 

“Chloe and Stacie made me play fair." Aubrey rolled her eyes. 

“Because all you’re really doing is moving money from one account into another." Stacie said before she rolled her eyes right back before leaning in for a kiss. 

“How joint are the finances." Beca wondered out loud. 

“More than any financial adviser would recommend." Aubrey answered honestly. “A joint account takes care of most of our needs. Most of what you make is split between savings and a financial adviser who does comment occasionally about how crazy we are to be so intertwined. We each have separate accounts to make sure there is some autonomy, Stacie and I both have our trust funds that we mostly draw off for larger things like a trip we took to Hawaii for three weeks last summer, we have a pretty large nest egg built up as well.” 

“Not having any student debt helps. Your wedding gift to me was to pay everything off that I already had taken out as far as loans." Chloe said before she leaned over and kissed Beca’s cheek. 

“I was always a bubbling romantic." Beca said as a blush creeped up her neck but didn’t shift away from Chloe. After a moment, she slowly turned her head towards Aubrey. “Wait, I knew Stacie came from Boston tech money. But where did you get a trust fund?”

“My mother’s side of the family." Aubrey said before lifting her glass to finish off her wine. “Old Virginia money. Daddy’s side was comfortable but nothing like Mom’s.”

“Has Bree told you about her debutante ball yet? Because the stories of the old south that she comes from are wild.”

“Oh please tell me there are pictures inside? Please?” Beca grinned at the thought of a teenage Aubrey in a big puffy dress. 

“There are some." Aubrey said with an amused smile. “My mother is very into all of that. Membership to the Daughters of the American Revolution. We had luncheons in the summer when I was growing up. Daddy being the army officer just sort of completed it.”

“Where did that accent go?” Beca teased. Stacie and Chloe shared a look at the almost flirtatious tone Beca was taking. 

“It’s still in there, just suppressed.” Aubrey lived in Virginia until she headed down to Barden in Georgia. She was born in McLean but spent her first seven years in Roanoke with her mother and grandparents because of her father being shipped all over the world. When she and her mother moved back to McLean when he came back stateside, she still spent before she summers in Roanoke at her grandparents farm. 

“How does it become unsuppressed?” Beca asked, a little wine helping to ease her into damn near flirting with Aubrey. 

“More wine." Aubrey said with a little laugh. “If I’ve been drinking or I’m really tired it can slip out.”

Beca used the pads of her fingers against Aubrey’s wrist. “Maybe we should get more wine? You know, so I can hear the accent come out.” 

“Are you flirting with my wife there, Mitchell?” Stacie asked with a deep laugh. It might be one of the ten cutest things she had seen. 

“N-no. I mean kinda? But I was just trying it out. You know, in case I don’t go back to 2014.” Deep down Beca knew that Stacie wasn’t mad at her for any flirting but it was so unusual to flirt with someone who wasn’t Chloe. 

“It was super cute.” Chloe leaned back in to kiss her cheek again. “I’m going to go grab another bottle of wine. Anyone want anything else while I’m inside?” She stood up and moved to get out of the hot tub. 

“I should go check my phone and see if there are any messages." Aubrey said, not wanting to. She might not reply but she at least wanted to see what was there. 

“Looks like it’s just me and you now, Becs." Stacie said once Aubrey and Chloe had entered the house. 

“Are we really this happy, Stace?” Beca asked, knowing her friend, apparent lover and roommate would be honest with her. Even after figuring out just how in love they all were, it was hard for Beca to wrap her head around. 

“We’re so fucking happy, some days I think I’m in a movie. And not a porno either." Stacie answered with nothing but honesty in her eyes. “I get to be with Bree and Chloe and you. I get to go to work every day and try to make history with my research. I teach to undergrads and I’m pretty damn good at that too. And I get the pleasure of watching you and Bree and Chlo all live your dreams too. Our families know and none disowned us, the Bellas know and tease us like crazy but it’s all with a lot of love.”

Beca leaned back against her seat in the hot tub. She bit her lip and decided to just ask. With Stacie talking about intimate details was almost like a sport. With Chloe next to her she couldn’t help but think of her Chloe back in 2014. “What’s the sex like?” Beca finally asked.

“Fucking amazing." Stacie answered without a hint of a laugh. She was taking Beca's question as seriously as she took anything. “We know each other. I know how you like to be touched, how you have this thing for wanting control and once you have it giving it up to the right person at the right moment. Bree has that too. Chloe is a giver and God love her for all the giving she does. Even if she takes plenty too.”

“It’s not like an orgy though, right? I mean wild sex can be fun. A lot of fun with Chloe. But . . .” Beca trailed off. 

“We have fun. We have some wild nights, yeah. But there are so many really soft and tender moments. Where three of us are focused on one or two and two or some combination of hands and mouths and holy shit this is amazings. As much as I might act otherwise, my life is not a walking porno." Stacie told her, moving to take the seat next to her. She reached for and took Beca’s hand in hers. 

“If I stay, I can see myself falling in love with you and Aubrey like I did with Chloe. Things won’t be perfectly the same but I can see how easy it would be to slip into this life and never leave it." Beca admitted as she let Stacie play with her fingers. 

“Is whatever force that saw fit enough to bring you here, keeps you here, I think we could fall in love with you all over again. No, that’s not right. I am sure we could." Stacie whispered as she held tight to Beca’s hand. 

Beca looked behind her when Chloe and Aubrey walked out, each holding a bottle of wine. Beca smiled at how good the pair of them looked as they laughed over something she didn’t quite hear. She watched Chloe nudge Aubrey’s hip only to have hers nudged right back. 

Stacie moved back to the seat she had previously occupied. “We’re going to need food if you brought out two bottles of wine.”

“Already ordered pizza, already paid and did the tip via the app, already told them to bring it out here.” Chloe assured her as she got back into the hot tub and started pouring each other glass of wine. 

“Smartest redhead I’ve ever had sex with." Stacie said with a wink. 

“But not the only." Chloe teased. 

Stacie tilted her head and thought for a moment. “No. There was one I slept with between sophomore and junior year. When I went back to Boston to see the fam. Great abs, he was not as smart as you though. Or as charming. Or as good with his hands. But the abs were amazing.”

“Abs are a very important feature on any guy for eye candy reasons because you’re never sleeping with one again." Aubrey smiled innocently before she leaned in to kiss her, nipping just a little at Stacie’s bottom lip.

“Aubrey gets possessive, eh?” Beca tilted her head just a bit to watch. 

“Oh yeah. Big time. Very much a turn on. Personally speaking." Chloe giggled before sipping her wine. 

“I can see it working for me, yes.” Beca hid partly behind her wine glass. 

“Sorry." Aubrey said with a heavy blush as she sat back a moment later. “Sometimes Stacie - or Chloe for that matter - says something and my lizard brain takes over. I try not to let it happen too often.”

Stacie just sipped her wine with a very self satisfied look written all over her face. 

“What, I don’t make your lizard brain take over?” Beca challenged after taking a large sip of her wine. 

“Sometimes you like to dance with someone when we’re out and they know who you are and you know they know but you let them think they have a chance with you. And you push until - the three of us if it’s here or me if we’re on the road - get up and remind you that you’ve made some commitments." Aubrey answered, draining her second glass of wine as the gate opened and their pizza arrived. 

Later that evening, Beca walked out of the bathroom in a clean shirt and pair of sleep shorts, brushing her hair trying to get all of the knots out. 

“That shower felt so good." Beca made her way over to the large bed. “It’s huge too.”

“Mmhmm." Stacie looked over her reading glasses with her iPad in hand. Cheaters really to help with all of the papers she had to read in her field. “There is a reason it’s the size it is.”

Aubrey laid on her stomach next to Stacie, a pillow in her arms to rest her head on. “Save water, shower together." Aubrey said with a slight twang in her voice. 

“I love that I have turned you to the dark side." Stacie chuckled before head down and kissing Aubrey’s head. 

“We’ve been together for years, Stace. It was bound to happen sooner or later.” Aubrey blindly reached her left hand over and patted her wife’s hip. 

“We all sort of have lent little bits of ourselves to each other." Chloe said. “It’s part of being in a relationship.” 

Beca slipped in between Chloe and Aubrey. When she woke up this morning she thought she was having a stroke. Fifteen hours later she wasn’t sure she would want to leave if she was given the chance. Yet on the other hand she knew if this was her future she would want to be there for all the moments the three had told her about all day. 

“Alright, enough of this prick and his moralizing about women’s reproductive science.” Stacie turned her iPad off and removed her cheaters. She reached a long arm over and turned the lights out. 

“When I woke up this morning I thought I was going crazy." Beca spoke after a few minutes of them settling down. “Now, all I want to do is lay here with the three of you.”

Chloe rolled in Beca’s arm, a hand lifting to brush some of Beca’s still damp hair away. “You and me and Stace and Aubrey, this is our endgame. No matter the timeline.”

“You can’t get rid of us." Stacie said as she cuddled behind Aubrey. 

“Don’t try, we’re smarter than you are and we will find you." Aubrey said with a yawn. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it." Beca rested her head against Chloe’s while reaching out and putting her hand on Stacie’s arm that was around Aubrey. “I’m happy where I am." She whispered. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it for now. I do plan to write some more one shots and a few mutli-chapter things using this world as the base. 
> 
> Thank you all for the feedback and thanks for reading!

The first thing Beca Mitchel noticed when she woke up was the pounding in her head the same as the day before.

Instead of Chloe or Aubrey or Stacie in her arms she felt a pillow instead. She could hear Stacie’s voice as she quietly read over some of the chemistry notes.

Beca closed her eyes tighter - even though she hadn’t opened them fully - after a moment she reached for a notepad and a pen. She wasn’t gifted in art the same way as she was in music but she managed to draw out a compass without direction but instead the people she wanted to go with. She took a photo of the drawing on her phone and uploaded it everywhere she could think of that she had for safekeeping.

Already the edges of the dream or hallucination or whatever it was were getting fuzzy already. She looked over at Stacie sitting on her own bed and thought about the woman she had been with what felt like minutes ago.

“You should - er - not read such a small font, Stace. Might hurt your eyes." Beca managed to mumble.

“I have 20/15 vision. No biggie." Stacie said with a wink. “Oh shit, it’s already 8 am. I need to head out. Bree and I are meeting half way between us for coffee. And if I play my cards right a quickie in the back of my car.”

Beca watched her go, somewhere deep inside of her wanting to follow Stacie out of the room. She turned onto her right side, held the pillow again and tried to fall back to sleep.

Somewhere in the future, Beca Mitchell woke up with Chloe holding her from behind and Aubrey holding her from the front. She could feel the warmth of Stacie’s hand on her hip as she slowly came to. She listened to Stacie and Chloe softly talking over brunch options as they cuddled together.

The dream she had, such a weird dream it was, made her a little off balance. She shifted a little and looked up at Aubrey.

“Good morning." She said before crashing her lips down against Aubrey’s without any warning. Her tongue poked out to run against Aubrey’s lip. Soon enough Beca felt her and Aubrey’s tongue’s slide against each other.

“You three are never going to believe this weird dream I had." Beca said breathlessly when she pulled out of the kiss. From behind her she didn’t notice Chloe shifting her shirt a little and sighing happily when she saw that Beca’s compass tattoo was back where it should have been all along.

“Did it have anything to do with you not remembering us." Stacie asked, sitting up. “Because I had the strangest dream last night too.”

“Maybe we’re merging too much into each other." Aubrey suggested.

The four women all looked at each other before breaking out into laughter. They cuddled back against each other, hands skimming against bare skin. All was well, put back into time and space.


End file.
